


Expert Textpert, Choking Smokers

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [13]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is just FUCKED UP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert Textpert, Choking Smokers

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/)**chokeonirony** 's prompt: fluffy prompts! ryan and jon go early christmas shopping and buy really tasteless presents for people because they are made of fail.

Ryan and Jon were high as fuck. Jon had somehow gotten hold of some amazing weed, and they had smoked a bowl each.

"We should go Christmas shopping."

Jon turned his head to look over at Ryan. "But it's not even December yet."

"Which is exactly why we should do it now. Everyone's gonna buy all the good stuff if we don't get up there." Ryan stood then, stumbling a little. "We have to go, like _now_. We have to buy, like, cards and socks and scarves and shit for people. We're gonna miss out!"

"Okay, okay, we'll go," Jon agreed, standing as well. "But you are not driving, good sir."

"Why not?"

Stepping over to him, Jon rested a hand on Ryan's cheek. "Because you're high as a fucking kite right now."

Ryan blinked at him. "Wait, what are we talking about again?"

Jon laughed a little, pushing Ryan back down on the couch and straddling him. "Nevermind, then," he muttered, pressing a kiss to Ryan's lips.

Ryan didn't complain.  



End file.
